


Timeless Dreams

by Katherine_N



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_N/pseuds/Katherine_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждая история - это его история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timeless Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/46523) by MuseDePandora. 



Давнее, чем давным-давно, магия была повсюду. Миры были шире, а возможности смертного человека простирались за гранью разума. У богов были лица и имена, и это заставляло их отвечать за их собственный выбор. Никогда прежде смертные не были так похожи на богов, никогда больше боги не были так похожи на людей. В те времена мир был полон красоты и радости. В те времена мир был страданий и смерти.  
Магия была в истории Амелии Понд, Девочки, Которая Помнила, и Верного Рори, Мальчика, Который Ждал. У них были смертные сердца и смертная память, но они победили величайшую Армию со времен Временной Войны, и предотвратили уничтожение всего мироздания. Они любили друг друга сильнее, чем это можно себе представить. Она была загадкой без рифмы. Он не существовал, но в существовании его не было сомнений.  
Это не их история.  
Магия была в истории Джека Бо, человека который не был ни смертным, ни богом. Он был обречен на жизнь, сравнимую со смертью, за то, что осмелился полюбить. Его приговором на бесчисленные годы стало наблюдать за тем, как все, кого он любил, покидают его навсегда. Он был обречен предавать всех, кого любил, оставаясь в живых. Всем известна история его смертной дочери, Элис, которая так никогда и не простила ему спасение мира. Всем известна история его возлюбленного, Янто, который просил так мало, но слишком поздно. Джек был величайшим из героев, но наградой ему стали лишь страх смертных и отвращение богов. Он познал невыносимую правду бессмертной любви.  
Это не его история.  
Прежде и после истории Амелии Понд и ее Верного Рори, прежде и после истории Джека Бо, была история бога, который мечтал стать человеком. У него было много лиц и много имен, и потому на самом деле он не имел ни лица, ни имени. Он был богом любви и надежды. Он был богом печали и отчаяния. Он был Повелителем Времени. Он был Повелителем Снов.  
Каждая история - это его история.  
Давно, когда бог был еще юн, он сбежал из дома на корабле по имени Тардис, сотканном из вероятностей, ждавших своего часа с самого начала мироздания. Корабль его состоял из того, что могло быть в прошлом, и того, что могло ждать в будущем. Другие боги, напуганные его силой, хотели уничтожить корабль, когда он обрел способность чувствовать и мыслить. Но Повелитель Времени увидел родственную душу в этой живой машине, ведь он был также и Повелителем Снов, а что такое сон, если не бесконечная возможность. Вместе они сбежали от остальных богов, бросив им вызов, и после этого юный бог уже не мог перестать бежать. Отверженный всеми, кого он когда-либо знал, Повелитель Времени начал мечтать о новой жизни, в которой он и его корабль бороздят небеса и спасают тех, кто не может спастись сам. Он мечтал о мире, где боги помогают смертным просто потому, что они могут это сделать. И Повелитель Времени использовал свою живую машину, свой прекрасный корабль, свою Тардис, чтобы создать такой мир. Он возродил надежду, он исцелил множество ран.  
Смертные, которых он спас, дали ему имя, а он любил их так сильно, что больше никогда не откликался ни на что другое. Он стал Доктором.  
__________

\- Привет, я Доктор.  
Она подняла взгляд и увидела молодого человека, подсевшего за ее столик. Некоторое время она рассматривала его поверх своего айпада. Его волосы были взлохмачены ровно настолько, чтобы сказать: «Я хочу выглядеть так, будто мне все равно», но недостаточно, чтобы поверить, что ему действительно всё равно. У него было молодое лицо с классическими чертами, которое можно было бы назвать красивым лет сто назад. Из-за этого он выглядел старше своих лет. На нем был твидовый пиджак и галстук-бабочка, и при взгляде на них она не смогла сдержать ухмылки. За все эти годы она повидала так много студентов, пытавшихся воскресить давно устаревшие модные тенденции, и всегда находила какую-то прелесть в том,, как нелепо они выглядели, будь то восемнадцатилетняя девушка в индийском кушаке или тот молодой парень, который носил штаны с гульфиком. Они будто кричали: «Обратите на меня внимание!». Но с ним всё было иначе. Казалось, он просто не представляет, что можно носить что-то еще. Ей в голову пришла странная мысль, что этот наряд очень подходит его лицу. Это был привлекательный молодой человек, которому, похоже, было все равно, как будет воспринят его костюм в этом времени и месте. Это внушало уважение.  
И дерзость, с которой новый профессор подсел в кафе к вышестоящему преподавателю и так запросто представился, тоже вызывала у неё уважение.  
\- Привет, милый, - она попыталась придать голосу подобающую ее положению почтенность, но вышло скорее кокетливо. Он широко улыбнулся, быть может, немного глуповато, но очень мило. Она не могла не улыбнуться в ответ. – Чем я могу тебе помочь?  
\- Ты профессор Ривер Сонг, - сказал он, играя звуками ее имени так, что оно прозвучало, как нечто совершенно новое. Никто и никогда так не произносил ее имя. Она всегда немножко обижалась на свое имя, думая, что оно выдавало её возраст дочери хиппи. И, конечно же, за свою жизнь она наслушалась об этом предостаточно. Но он произнёс её имя так, будто оно не было английским словом, вообще не было словом. Оно прозвучало, как заклинание, и она представила, как могла бы обнаружить его в древней книге в разрушенной гробнице. Наконец-то она почувствовала, что оно ей подходит.  
Это было не совсем то откровение, которое ей следовало испытать, разговаривая с человеком, которому еще не исполнилось и тридцати. Да, он тоже был профессором, но все же он был гораздо младше нее. Она знала это. Все знали профессора, который называл себя Доктором.  
\- А ты вундеркинд, - ответила она.  
У него хватило такта выглядеть смущенным от того, что слава опережает его. Одной рукой он потянулся к бабочке, а другой схватил со стола солонку.  
\- Да, ну, кажется, некоторые меня так называют.  
\- Ты считаешь, что не заслуживаешь столь громкого титула? - поддразнила его Ривер.  
Он перестал возиться с бабочкой и сконцентрировал свое внимание на солонке, а потом посмотрел на нее исподлобья. В этот момент он выглядел застенчивым и немножко самодовольным, уж она-то могла понять. Люди иногда обвиняли ее в самодовольстве, но никогда в застенчивости.  
\- О нет, я очень умный, - ответил он. – Настоящий гений, вот кто я, но на самом деле мне никогда не нравилось, когда меня так называют.  
\- Почему?  
\- Это всегда звучит так, будто этот факт удивителен.  
\- А людям не стоит удивляться, что ты так изумителен?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
Он улыбнулся и просыпал соль на стол.  
\- Потому что я Доктор.  
\- Ты понимаешь, какое впечатление производишь на людей, представляясь подобным образом?  
\- Да, - он, поставил солонку на место, стянул ее нож для масла и начал сгребать просыпанную соль. – Они думают, что я говорю о своей научной степени.  
\- А это не так?  
\- Нет, - ответил он с неопределенной улыбкой под стать его неопределенному ответу. – Я прочел вашу статью о математической связи между календарем майя и геометрией Стоунхенджа.  
\- В самом деле? – спросила она. – И что ты об этом думаешь?  
Доктор перестал рисовать петельки и завитушки в рассыпанной соли. Он отложил нож для масла, откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся, а свет из окна образовал нимб у него над головой. Он выглядел удивительно довольным собой, с энергичностью молодости и уверенностью старости. Он взглянул на нее как на что-то совершенно новое, но с полным одобрением.  
Вдруг он вскочил со стула так резко, что ножки неприятно скрипнули по бетонному полу. Это испугало ее на мгновение, но она ничем не выдала себя, разве что медленно закрыла и тут же снова открыла глаза. Она была профессором археологии, но вела активную жизнь, полную приключений. Она умела реагировать на внезапные перемены.  
Казалось, что он просто собирается уйти, но вместо этого он остановился рядом с ней. Он посмотрел на нее, и, вынужденно поднимая глаза, она почувствовала себя глупой девчонкой. Это не было похоже на обычную борьбу за власть в отношениях, но, похоже, они поменялись ролями. Тем временем он просто ждал, когда обратит на него свое внимание..  
\- Я думаю, ты удивительна - ответил он. От того, как он произнес это слово ее бросило в дрожь. – Дай мне знать, если тебе интересно.  
Он ослепил ее мгновенной улыбкой и исчез вихрем твида и спутанных волос. Через окно магазина она видела, как он уходит по тротуару, а люди расступаются перед ним, даже не осознавая, почему они это делают. Только после того, как он исчез из вида, Ривер заметила, что улыбается, увидев свое отражение в оконном стекле.  
Ривер отложила свой айпад и попыталась вернуться к еде. Краем глаза она заметила рассыпанную соль. Ей придется извиниться перед официанткой за беспорядок. В этой соли было что-то странное, какая-то логика в безумных рисунках, прочерченных Доктором. Мысль крутилась в уголке сознания, не давая ей покоя, и только через минуту она поняла, что там изображено.  
Он написал приглашение на ужин иероглифами майя. Доктор пригласил ее на свидание при помощи рассыпанной соли и мертвого языка.  
Ривер Сонг рассмеялась и влюбилась.  
__________

Доктор по природе своей был счастливым богом, он любил смех и веселье, шалости и игры. Ему нравилось общество смертных, которых он спасал так часто, что стал постоянно брать одного или двух с собой на свой корабль, удивительную Тардис, и путешествовать с ними во времени. Он любил своих спутников, а спутники любили его. Они провели вместе много счастливых дней.  
Доктор был очень одиноким богом. Своими добрыми делами он заслужил самую большую семью в целом мире, но окруженный друзьями и теми, кто любил его, Доктор страдал, и не было никого, кто смог бы утешить его. Кто исцелит целителя? Кто спасет спасителя? Кто сможет разделить бремя с богом?  
На протяжении тысячелетий у Доктора было много возлюбленных, несколько жен, но он потерял их всех. Все они были по-своему особенными, но их пути с Доктором разошлись. Если Доктору везло, они оставались ему друзьями, как Джек Бо. Если ему не везло, он никогда больше не видел их, как Отважное Дитя, от них всю необъятность того, кем он был на самом деле, ведь истинная природа бога удивительна, но ужасна. Он боялся сломать тех, кого так любил. Он все равно ломал их.  
Он оставил попытки.  
А потом, однажды ночью, Доктор посетил величайшую библиотеку из всех, что когда-либо были построены. Ее коридоры были настолько длинными, что даже бог мог в них заблудиться. Доктора радовался новой загадке, но скоро он понял, что слишком устал, чтобы продолжать искать выход. Ему было некуда спешить, ведь он был Повелителем Времени, и мир не посмел бы забыть про него. Он был Повелителем Снов и понимал, что иногда лучшие мысли приходят к нему, когда он забывает о реальности.  
Доктор заснул в Библиотеке, и ему приснилась женщина, сотканная из воды. Ее невозможно было сломать, потому что воде нельзя причинить боль. Ее жизнь никогда бы не закончилась, потому что у воды нет начала. Она бы поняла его, потому что вода древняя и мудрая.  
\- Я знаю тебя, - сказала она, и в ее голосе звучали переливы стремительных потоков и шум дождя. Ее любовь окутала его, потому что она была водой, но он не утонул. Она смыла все заботы этого мира.  
Доктор проснулся в Библиотеке и это причинило ему боль.  
__________

Ривер получила смску от него прямо на лекции. Обычно она отключала мобильный на время занятий, но в этот раз она ждала результатов анализа артефактов. Два года работы зависело от этого дня. И судя по тому, что Доктор прислал ей смс, он, несомненно, об этом знал..  
Библиотека. Приходи , как только сможешь. х  
Запечатано поцелуем. Было трудно сказать, когда Доктор только шутит, а когда действительно проявляет чувства. И то, и другое было одинаково возможно. Тот факт, что он отправил это сообщение, зная, что она прочтет его во время лекции, предполагал что-то непристойное. Было что-то дерзкое, почти запретное в том, чтобы читать сообщение от своего двадцативосьмилетнего любовника перед полной аудиторией студентов, годящихся ей в дети. Без сомнения, это щекотало и его нервы тоже. Он получал удовольствие, пренебрегая социальными нормами, тяготившими его. Особенно теми, которые утверждали, что ему не следует любить ее только потому, что их временные линии не совсем совпали.  
Ривер не покраснела. Она ни на секунду не прервала лекцию. Она просто закрыла сообщение и вернулась к тому, о чем рассказывала. Никто ни о чем не догадался.  
Сразу после занятий она отправилась в библиотеку.  
Там, в полумраке, он подошёл к ней сзади и обнял. Она не подпрыгнула и не закричала, а просто обернулась и обняла его в ответ.  
\- Я никогда не смогу удивить тебя, - сказал он, слегка нахмурившись.  
\- Ты часто меня удивляешь, - ответила она.  
\- Это хорошо, - сказал Доктор, опуская руки ей на талию, – потому что мне сказали, что тебе от меня нужны только острые ощущения и моё тело, несмотря на то, что мой айкью равен примерно биллиону.  
\- Биллиону? – переспросила Ривер, притворившись, что не замечает, как он медленно подталкивает ее к стене в конце прохода.  
\- Примерно, - пояснил он с такой серьёзностью, которая не оставляла сомнений в том, что он смеется над собой. Это была одна из тех черт, которые она в нем любила. У него не хватало терпения для ложной скромности, но он ценил свою нелепость. Конечно, она знала, что он часто пытается за смехом скрыть свою боль. Она никогда не видела, чтобы он плакал. Вместо этого он смеялся. Хотя для него это могло быть одним и тем же.  
Ривер положила ладонь ему на грудь. Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить его остановиться. Несколько мгновений она внимательно разглядывала его лицо. Он не двигался. В его лице Ривер могла прочитать все, что ей нужно было знать.  
\- Что случилось? – спросила она. Он хотел было возразить, - Я знаю, что что-то произошло, Доктор. Что-то расстроило тебя. Кто сказал, что я с тобой только ради острых ощущений?  
\- Ооооох, - протянул он, глядя в потолок, словно пытаясь вспомнить, кто именно. Ривер закатила глаза. У него была феноменальная память. Он мог в точности сказать, с какой точно ноги она встала сегодня утром. Даже сама мысль о том, что он мог забыть, кто сказал ему такую вещь, была нелепа.  
На самом деле он просто пытался ее отвлечь, мягко опуская свою руку ниже. Для него гораздо проще было попытаться заставить ее забыть об этом.  
\- На тебе ведь сегодня красные? – спросил он, проводя пальцами по краю ее нижнего белья сквозь юбку. – Плохая девочка. Мне нравятся красные. Наверное, поэтому я и продолжаю красть их. Но уверяю, не для того чтобы носить. Хотя я мог бы. Но выглядел бы в них довольно глупо, да? Красные трусики, бабочка. Плюс я бы растянул их своим… - он прочистил горло. – Они бы больше никогда тебе не подошли. Было бы ужасно обидно. Нет, я краду их совсем не поэтому.  
\- Ты несешь вздор, - сказала она.  
\- Да, - кивнул он.  
\- Ты боишься, что если я узнаю, кто сказал, что я с тобой только ради твоего тела, то я причиню ему вред?  
Он кинул на нее проницательный взгляд.  
\- А ты бы это сделала?  
\- Возможно.  
Доктор улыбнулся:  
\- Я это прекрасно понимаю и нахожу это очень захватывающим. Но взгляни на меня. Кто бы смог устоять перед этим телом?  
\- И бабочкой, - поддразнила она, поправляя указанный предмет одежды просто потому, что он ей это позволил.  
\- Прояви уважение к бабочке, - сказал он низким голосом, которым говорил всегда, когда пытался притвориться более серьезным, чем был на самом деле.  
\- Всегда, дорогой.  
Он притянул ее к себе, так что она смогла почувствовать каждую черточку его тела. На мгновение Доктор сжал ее так крепко, что ей стало трудно дышать, так, словно она ускользнет, если он не будет достаточно сильным. Ривер нравилось, что он не держит ее так, будто боится сломать. Она обвила руками его шею. Ему не требовалось других приглашений. Доктор поцеловал ее так, как будто у него было всё время в мире. Прижав свои губы к ее, он вздохнул, будто наслаждаясь тем, что ему позволена такая близость. И только когда он вздохнула, он пошел дальше, языком, губами, зубами. Ни один из их поцелуев не был похож на предыдущие. И каждый раз она будто тонула. Она тонула в этом добром удивительном мужчине. В ее голове не осталось никаких других мыслей. Никаких других людей. Никаких других времен. Был только этот миг. Были только они. Доктор и Ривер Сонг были умны. Они были лучшими в своих областях. На них лежала огромная ответственность. Но именно в этот момент, на этот бесконечный миг, они были чем-то большим.  
Они любили друг друга. Они были любимы.  
__________

Повелитель Времени не мог забыть женщину, сотканную из воды. Целый год он отвлекал себя разными удивительными вещами. Он сотни раз спасал мир. Он наблюдал за историей Амелии Понд и Верного Рори. Но, в конце концов, все это лишь напоминало ему о любви, что он потерял средь звезд. Доктор понимал, что некоторые сны никогда не становятся явью. Они были лишь вероятностями. Он размышлял, не лучше ли, чтобы некоторые сны оставались просто снами. В конце концов, все, кто, когда-либо его любил, покидали его. И хотя он был богом любви и надежды, он так же был богом печали и отчаяния. Он мог дарить любовь и надежду другим, но принять их значило перенести потом так много боли. Он был богом, но он не был лишен страха.  
Ему по-прежнему снилась женщина, сотканная из воды. Она никогда не говорила ему об этом, но он знал, что она любила его, хранила его от печалей, была всегда рада ему. Он влюбился в ее голос, похожий на пение реки.  
Однажды он проснулся и решил отыскать ее.  
Но было не просто найти такую женщину. Не смотря на то, что она была соткана из воды, она выглядела как простая смертная. Он не смог бы найти ее в одиночку, поэтому он попросил своих спутников о помощи и вместе они начали искать это невозможное создание.  
\- Доктор, что ты будешь делать, если найдешь ее? - спросил Верный Рори.  
\- Когда он найдет ее, - поправила Амелия Понд. – Что он будет делать, когда найдет ее.  
\- Я просто хочу узнать, кто она, - ответил Доктор. И это было чистой правдой, потому что для него знать ее означало любить ее.  
На протяжении многих месяцев Доктор и его спутники скитались по миру в поисках женщины, сотканной из воды. За это время они спасли человека от его собственной ненависти, они победили армию каменных гигантов, они пробудили целую страну от тысячелетнего сна. Они не тратили время зря, и Доктор помог многим не потерять надежду, хотя сам уже начал сомневаться. Что толку быть Повелителем Времени, когда ты не можешь сделать поиски быстрее? Что толку быть Повелителем Снов, когда ты не можешь воплотить в жизнь свои собственные сны.  
Наконец-то это случилось, когда Джек Бо появился в Тардис со вспышкой света и сказал:  
\- Я нашел ее. На самом деле, я не ожидал, что найду. Прости, я думал, что ты сошел сума. А потом я увидел ее. И, - Джек присвистнул, – ты не шутил. Ты должен увидеть ее. Ну, полагаю, в этом и был весь смысл?  
\- Где ты нашел ее? - спросил Доктор.  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого, Доктор? Иногда лучше любить на расстоянии.  
\- Джек.  
\- Хорошо, - Джек протянул ему руку. – Я отведу тебя к ней.  
Со вспышкой света они исчезли с корабля Доктора и оказались в устье реки, там, где бурный поток впадал в океан. Сонный день клонился к закату, и длинные тени укрывали землю. Доктор услышал что-то знакомое, шум воды, похожий на ее голос.  
\- Там, внизу, - сказал Джек, указывая в сторону океана. Он исчез в новой вспышке света, но Доктор больше не чувствовал себя одиноким. Он следовал за речным потоком до тех пор, пока не дошел до моря. Наконец, он увидел ее, женщину, сотканную из воды, и она была прекрасней, чем в его снах, потому что она была реальна.  
Она стояла обнаженной и волны плескались вокруг ее талии. Ее силуэт, освещенный заходящим солнцем, четко вырисовывался на фоне темнеющего неба. Он посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся.  
\- Я тебя знаю? – спросила она.  
\- Я знаю тебя, - ответил он.  
__________

В тот вечер на нем были цилиндр, смокинг, белый галстук-бабочка и белый же шелковый шарф. Он выглядел совершенно нелепо. Он выглядел абсолютно чудесно. Она раздумывала о том, удастся ли ей убедить его одеваться так каждый день. Возможно, если они каждый день будут ходить на свадьбы, однако она была вполне уверена, что чужие люди были бы не слишком довольны, если бы они начали являться к ним без приглашения, независимо от того, насколько Доктору идет смокинг.  
Она знала, что и сама выглядит неплохо. Особенно после того, как увидела выражение лица Доктора.  
\- Ривер, - сказал он, наконец увидев ее. Она улыбнулась, услышав восхищение в его голосе, - выходи за меня.  
\- Возможно, когда ты станешь старше, - ответила она. В ответ он улыбнулся задумчиво и почти грустно, как будто был искренне разочарован, что она ему не подыграла. Путь до Лидворта должен был занять около часа. И как бы она ни любила дразнить его, им следовало отправляться немедленно, если они хотели успеть вовремя. Особенно, если за рулем будет Доктор, на чем он настаивал почти всегда.  
\- Я поведу, - сказал он.  
Они пропустили церемонию, но прибыли как раз к началу застолья. Ривер была не слишком хорошо знакома с женихом и невестой. Они были друзьями Доктора, и Ривер Сонг была приглашена лишь как его «плюс один». Ривер не знала никого, кроме Эми и Рори. Но, казалось, все знали Доктора. Когда речь заходила о его семье, Доктор всегда отделывался недомолвками, возможно, в его душе была рана, которая еще не зажила, но она знала, что в юности он жил где-то здесь неподалеку. Он присматривал за Эми, когда та была ребенком. Эти люди были и оставались частью его личной жизни, чем-то, что он скрывал от всех остальных. Доктор был очень дружелюбным человеком, несмотря на то, что мало кто мог сравниться с ним. Те, кто совсем его не знал, могли решить, что он абсолютно открытый человек, но на самом деле это было не так. Доктор скрывал все, что было важным для него, независимо от того, что это было: люди ли, воспоминая, эмоции. Делиться этим было для него непросто. Тот факт, что он открыто привел сюда Ривер, как свою спутницу, означал очень многое. Она была польщена и тронута.  
\- Профессор Сонг, - отец невесты подсел к ней за столик.  
\- Мистер Понд, - поздоровалась она. Ривер внезапно рассмеялась, увидев, как Доктор пытается научить детей танцу под названием Плезиотитезис. Но большинство из них были слишком заняты попытками произнести это слово вместо того, чтобы танцевать. К счастью, это был не слишком сложный танец. Судя по всему, достаточно было просто размахивать руками.  
\- Только посмотрите на них, - сказал мистер Понд. – Доктор всегда легко находил общий язык с детьми. Иногда мне кажется, что он настолько умен, что мы все для него словно дети. Как вы считаете?  
Доктор, танцевавший на другой стороне танцпола, поймал пристальный взгляд Ривер и подмигнул ей в ответ.  
\- Я считаю, что он невероятно добрый и великодушный человек, - сказала Ривер.  
Мистер Понд засмеялся:  
\- Его трудно не любить.  
\- А зачем пытаться? – ответила она. Мистер Понд кивнул так, словно она ответила на вопрос, который он на самом деле так и не задал.  
\- Рад это слышать, - с широкой улыбкой, слегка нетвердым шагом он подошел к своей жене. Песня закончилась и Доктор, вырвавшись из толпы своих маленьких фанатов, направился к Ривер. Она взяла бокал шампанского, наблюдая за тем, как он ищет ее взглядом. А потом он посмотрел на нее так, словно она была нереальной, как мираж в пустыне, который растворится в воздухе, стоит только отвернуться. Наконец, он оказался рядом с ней, и точно так же, как тогда, в кафе, год назад, она подняла взгляд и обнаружила, что он ждет ее внимания.  
Доктор протянул ей руку:  
\- Потанцуем?  
\- Зависит от того, - ответила она, - назван ли этот танец в честь вымершего головоногого?  
\- Нет, но, если подумать, на самом деле я не знаю в честь чего назван вальс. Был ли это какой-то человек по имени Уолтер Вальс, у которого было отличное чувство ритма? Я не знаю. – Он моргнул несколько раз подряд и, казалось, был приятно смущен. – Только представь! Что-то, чего я не знаю!  
\- Не волнуйся, милый, уверена к полуночи ты будешь в этом экспертом, - она взяла его за руку, позволив вывести себя на танцпол. Одна его рука привычно легла ей на талию, а другой он взял ее за руку, поглаживая большим пальцем ее запястье.  
\- О чем ты говорила с мистером Пондом-старшим? – спросил Доктор.  
\- Так ты на самом деле собираешься называть Рори мистером Пондом.  
\- Да, - кивнул он, - собираюсь.  
Ривер рассмеялась:  
\- Мистер Понд-старший только что исполнил свой вариант беседы на тему «Только не сделай ему больно».  
\- В самом деле? – он посмотрел куда-то поверх ее головы, как будто очарованный этой мыслью.  
\- Да. Конечно, до угроз дело не дошло.  
\- Ты была разочарована?  
\- Ужасно.  
Доктор ухмыльнулся:  
\- Я попрошу Эми поговорить с тобой. Она почти так же склонна к насилию, как ты. Любит кусаться, - Он оскалился, чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль.  
\- Ну, спасибо.  
Несколько минут они танцевали молча, не столько вальсируя, сколько просто двигаясь под музыку. Для вальса требовалось больше порядка и неистовой энергии. Но музыка и то, что они сейчас чувствовали, не способствовали этому. Все было слишком мягко, слишком хрупко. Ривер положила голову ему на плечо, а Доктор стал тихо подпевать.  
\- А ты сделаешь это? – внезапно спросил он.  
Она повернула голову так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Она не могла заглянуть ему в глаза, но видела изгиб его челюсти и скулы, едва заметное напряжение мышц, выдававшее сильные эмоции, которые можно было заметить только с этого невероятно близкого расстояния.  
\- Сделаю что? – спросила она в ответ.  
\- Причинишь мне боль?  
Она нахмурилась:  
\- Надеюсь, нет.  
Он кивнул. Она знала, что он ждал от неё вопроса, но не знала, какого именно. Она была достаточно терпелива, чтобы просто ждать. Она знала, что это не продлиться долго: уж если он во что-то вцепился, он этого не отпустит. Ривер наслаждалась теплом его плеча под щекой, его рук обнимавших ее. Вокруг не было больше ничего, весь мир отступил.  
\- А ты не спросишь? – на одном дыхании спросил он.  
\- Спрошу о чем?  
\- Не причиню ли я тебе боль.  
\- Нет, - сказала она.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет.  
Она почувствовала напряжение, которое он пытался скрыть, и обняла его крепче, просто чтобы успокоить. Очевидно, он обдумывал, сможет ли он отпустить ее, и решил, что не сможет.  
\- Почему нет? Я могу причинить тебе боль.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет.  
Он фыркнул, раздраженный своим замешательством.  
\- Ривер, - недовольно начал он.  
\- Я не собираюсь спрашивать тебя об этом, Доктор, потому что уже знаю ответ, - объяснила она. – Ты хороший человек. Ты никогда не причинишь мне боль нарочно. А это лучшее, что кто-либо может сделать.  
\- Знаешь, я говорил серьезно. Днём. Дома - она видела как напряглись мускулы его челюсти. Ей захотелось успокоить его нежным прикосновением, но она только наблюдала, как он плотно сжал губы, так что они побелели. – О свадьбе. Нашей свадьбе. Мы могли бы. Пожениться. Если хочешь. Или нет.  
\- Хмм, - протянула она, - Это довольно серьезный шаг.  
\- А я серьезный человек, - ответил Доктор. – Нет, о чем я говорю? Я никогда не бываю серьезным. Ну, иногда. Как, например, в этом случае. Я говорю серьезно, Ривер.  
\- Я знаю, милый, - сказала она и замолчала, не для того чтобы показаться жестокой или смешной, а потому что надеялась, что ей не придется нарушить свое обещание так скоро. Несколько раз во время этой беседы они останавливались и стояли неподвижно в этом море танцующих вокруг них пар. Он зачарованно посмотрел на нее, а Ривер, затаив дыхание, взглянула на него. – Я тоже говорила серьезно.  
\- По поводу…  
\- Возможно, когда ты станешь старше, - улыбнулась она.  
\- И, говоря «возможно», ты имеешь ввиду…  
\- Наверное, да.  
\- О, - выдохнул он.  
\- Да.  
Доктор притянул её ближе,и она обняла его, пальцами играя с волосами у него на затылке. Он сомкнул руки у неё на талии, замыкая круг.  
\- Кто ты, Ривер? – спросил он, наблюдая за ней из-под полуприкрытых век. Он снова был привычно самодоволен, улыбаясь одними уголками рта. Но его тон был чуть более мечтательным, чем обычно, будто он был смущен и поражен одновременно. – Удивительная, прекрасная женщина.  
\- Ты до сих пор этого не разгадал? – улыбнулась она, - А я-то думала, ты гений.  
\- Даже если бы я жил вечно, я никогда не смог бы разгадать тебя, Ривер Сонг.  
Она отклонилась, опираясь на его руки, и засмеялась:  
\- И тебе это нравится.  
Он по-доброму улыбнулся и притянул её обратно. Доктор поцеловал её в лоб и прошептал:  
\- Да.  
__________

Сны могут быть прошлым, настоящим и будущим. Они - невозможные вещи, начало которых - в реальности. Женщина, сотканная из воды, была сном для того, кто осмелился дышать. Повелитель Снов любил ее, потому что она была водой, и она была женщиной. Он проводил с ней бесконечные дни, не позволяя солнцу скрыться за горизонтом, потому что он был Повелителем Времени, и это было в его силах. Он рассказал ей множество историй. Он рассказал ей об Амелии Понд и Верном Рори. Он рассказал ей о Джеке Бо. Он рассказал ей об Отважном Дитя. Он рассказал ей множество историй, потому что все они были его историями, и он хотел, чтобы она узнала его. Она слушала его с улыбкой и умиротворением, потому что вода может быть терпеливой и доброй.  
Когда он закончил, он открыл ей свою любовь и надежду. Он открыл ей свою печаль и отчаяние. Величие времени и сны бога упали на её плечи, но она не дрогнула и не сломалась, она была водой, а вода сильна и щедра. Она протянула ему руку и назвала его по имени, потому что она была водой, а вода мудра и все понимает.  
\- Прости меня, моя любовь, - сказала она, - я не знала. Мой Одинокий Бог. Ляг со мной, и я укрою тебя от этого мира.  
Доктор взял Ривер Сонг за руку и скрылся под волнами.  
Он тонул.  
Он видел сны.


End file.
